


Faultlines

by oceanokennedy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Disaster, Earthquakes, F/M, Gen, Lies, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanokennedy/pseuds/oceanokennedy
Summary: Harry Styles solo career is going well, while living in California he hires a personal assistant, Whitney. She is also a Seismologists who works part time at Caltech. Working so closely with the rock star…feelings start to emerge. Soon geological signs show that the entire San Andreas Fault is going to shift – possibly causing the largest earthquake in history…





	Faultlines

****

**\--- Harry’s Point Of View ---**

Sitting on the ground I was looking over the three final releveled applicants for my personal assistant. Now the choice was up to me.  All three of them had written letters, why they were all lovely the only one that really stood out was one from a Whitney Kurkland.

 Her letter was the only one that didn’t seem…um…desperate? Like she didn’t really give a shit if she got it or not. That captivated me.

“Can I talk to her…?” I questioned my manager showing him her application.

“The Caltech girl?” He nodded.

“Caltech?” I questioned.

“Yeah, California Institute of Technology, this girl is a seismologist who works out of there.”

“So she’s super smart as well.”  I mused, maybe having a nerdy assistant would be good, maybe not be harassed by the paparazzi and fans so much.

“Yeah, I think we have to video conference her, I know right now she may be at Caltech.” Signaling for me to come over he moved out of the chair and let me sit down.

He dialed a number and the screen went dark.

Suddenly the screen came back on, we were looking at what looked like a…classroom, lab, of some sort looking down at an attractive young woman looking up at the screen expectantly.

Wearing black legging, black boots, and a maroon sweater. Her hair was past her shoulders, dark brown hair wavy worn loose around her shoulders. Her eyes – were more gray and blue. 

“Uh is Whitney available?” I questioned.

“You’re speaking with her.” She smirked slightly.

“Oh…hi.”

“Hi, Mr. Styles how can I help you this afternoon?” Her tone was slightly bored.

“Harry please, um I was looking over your application for my PA and I must say I’m impressed.” I conveyed, feeling inexplicably shy.

“Thank you.” She stated simply.

“We were wondering if you would be interested in meeting and discussing things further and see if this would be a good fit.” My manager added when I stumbled on my words, god, I could be awkward sometimes.

“Absolutely.”

“Tomorrow morning say 6:00 a.m, meet at Harry’s flat…” My manager gave her the address.

“I’ll be there.”

“Goodbye.”

“Have a good day.”  
With that my manager dropped the video call. I sat there stunned, wondering why I has assumed because she was smart that she wasn’t attractive, what did that say about me?

**\--- Whitney’s Point of View ---**

As soon as the screen went dark I let out a breath. Ethan my lab partner was sitting on a chair under the screen. He smirked at me raising an eyebrow.

“Harry Styles…really?” He commented mockingly.

“Yeah, he doesn’t seem so bad.” You defended.

“Why would you apply for that, I heard the PA that celebrities have usually get treated badly. It’s not like you need the money.”

“Perhaps, but I would like to get a savings going and the pay will be well, I don’t have to do it forever, and if it is a bad as you worry, I can just quit.” I mused.

“Still I think you’re out of your mind.” He turned back to the charts he was working on.

“I may be, hell, I’m shocked that I was picked.” Honestly, I was. “And not all celebrities are awful, Adam isn’t.” I was referring to one of my best friends, singer Adam Lambert.

“Touché.”


End file.
